


Seven Brides for Seven Brothes

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Series: Watching Films with Harry and Draco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Singing, Watching films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: After Hermione manages to convince them to watch Seven Brides For Seven Brothers it seems someone has the songs stuck in their head...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> So this came from my ficlet The Wizard of Oz and a conversation that happened over that! It can be read on it's own.

Harry isn’t sure, but he thinks someone might be humming the tune of ‘Bless Your Beautiful Hide’. It’s been in his head all night, invading his dreams and taking over his life. Damn Hermione for insisting that that watch Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. He and Ron had managed to avoid it for weeks after she’d first suggested it, but last night… well, last night they’d walked into the living room with it already on. Draco had been stretched out of the sofa, and Hermione was curled in the armchair like a cat. They had both look horribly smug.

And now, because of that one moment, Harry is hearing things. It’s all Hermione’s fault. If she’d never suggested it then Draco would have never wanted to watch it. And now here they were. With ‘Bless Your Beautiful Hide’ stuck in their heads. Harry groans and falls out of bed, grabbing for a jumper that he knows is lying on the floor somewhere.

It’s not that he hates Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. He doesn’t. But it definitely isn’t one of his favourites, and he definitely doesn’t want to have ‘Bless Your Beautiful Hide’ stuck in his head. Grabbing his glasses off the bedside table he looks around the room to find it empty. Maybe Draco is making him tea. That would be good.

He pads out of his room and starts to head down the stairs, the humming getting louder. Ok, so maybe it isn’t in his head. Maybe someone is actually humming it. If it’s Ron, he’ll never let him live it down. He rubs at his eyes under his glasses and thinks about all the things he could do to tease Ron for singing a Seven Brides for Seven Brothers song. The only logical thing to do would be to tell George.

He pushes open the door to the kitchen to find Draco, gloriously, making him a cup of tea. And humming. Humming fucking ‘Bless Your Beautiful Hide’. Harry frowns and watches as his boyfriend slides around the kitchen in a pair of Harry’s old socks, his pyjama bottoms hung low on his hips and one of Harry’s hoodies covering his body. He looks adorable, and for a moment Harry can ignore the humming.

But then the humming stops.

“Bless your beautiful hide, wherever it may be…” Draco sings and Harry groans. No. Too early. Draco’s head whips up, his eyes wide as he stares at Harry, before his mouth stretches into a wide grin. “There it is.”

“There what is?” Harry asks, walking further into the kitchen and picking up his tea. It’s strong and milky, just the way he likes it. He takes a sip, looking over his mug at his ridiculous boyfriend. Once upon a time, Draco wouldn’t have ever dreamed of watching a muggle film. And here he is now, sliding around the kitchen singing along to one.

“Your beautiful hide,” Draco winks, reaching round to give Harry’s bum a squeeze. Harry yelps, jumping forward and sloshing tea all over the floor. Laughing, Draco casts a quick cleaning spell and takes Harry’s mug out of his hand.

“Hey! I was drinking that!” Harry complains as Draco wraps him up in his arms. Draco chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before they start to sway and Harry realises he’s dancing. Oh fuck, now they’re dancing to Seven Brides for Seven Brothers.

“You can drink it later,” Draco smirks, pulling Harry into hold before twirling him around the room, humming ‘Bless Your Beautiful Hide’. Harry tries to wriggle away, but Draco holds him tightly, laughing and nuzzling into Harry’s hair until Harry gives up. There’s no point in trying to stop Draco when he’s in a mood like this. Speaking of…

“What’s got you so happy this morning?” Harry asks, leaning into the sway and Draco sighs happily.

“I woke up with my wonderful boyfriend after a great night, and you have the tea I like. And it’s a Saturday. Why shouldn’t I be happy?” he asks, rocking them. Harry chuckles to himself and leans against Draco’s shoulder, feeling him solid against Harry’s chest. “When you’re in love, when you’re in love, there is no way on earth to hide it…” Draco starts to sing in Harry’s ear, his voice sweet and soulful. Harry smiles to himself as they spin slowly around the kitchen.

“You have a great voice,” Harry murmurs, feeling Draco laugh.

“Sing with me…”

“No, my voice is horrible. I can’t stay in tune at all…” Harry protests, leaning back to shake his head at his boyfriend. Draco scowls at him, his grey eyes stormy, and Harry sighs. Taking a deep breath he starts to sing with Draco.

“When you're in love, really in love, you simply let your heart decide it…”

“You are fucking shitting me,” Ron’s voice fills the room and Harry freezes. Well… fuck. Harry lets go of Draco and turns around, his face on fire. Ron raises one eyebrow, his smirk impossibly wide. “Wait until George hears about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved. Thanks for reading!


End file.
